1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, a display device having the display panel, and a method of operating the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel capable of improving the display quality of a moving image, to a display device having such a display panel, and to a method of operating the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a display panel (i.e, an LCD panel) and a backlight providing the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes an array substrate and an opposite substrate facing each other, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD device displays images in a sample-and-hold manner, as opposed to a cathode ray tube (CRT) device that displays images as an impulse device. Accordingly, motion blur may occur when displaying a high-speed moving image on the LCD. The motion blur occurs because the image of the preceding frame remains on the display for some time while the next frame is being readied. To solve the motion blur problem, the LCD can be overdriven, i.e. driven with higher voltages to improve the liquid crystal's response speed. However, the motion blur may still be present in spite of the improved response speed.